


Чужие истории

by Kalgary_Nurse



Series: Duneworks [2]
Category: Dune - Fandom, Dune Series - Frank Herbert
Genre: Flashback, Gen, Introspection, Retrospective, Writing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1985778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgary_Nurse/pseuds/Kalgary_Nurse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cцены из жизни Ирулан Коррино: дочери императора, жены императора, историка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чужие истории

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Other Peoples' Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/343448) by [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen). 



> Перевод делался для ФБ-2013.  
> Консультант и бета - for_owlman.  
> За перевод финальной фразы спасибо Alkven.

_Дочь одного императора, выданная замуж за другого: жена моего отца знала силу слов и посвятила свою жизнь тому, чтобы рассказывать чужие истории. Как же мне было жаль её._

Из высказываний Ганимы Атрейдес, собранных Харк аль-Адой

 

Принцессе Ирулан Коррино было двенадцать лет, когда она впервые поняла смысл власти.

— Не понимаю, почему мы должны это учить, — проворчала Венсиция, склонив голову над текстом. Она и её сёстры изучали политическую философию под руководством своего наставника-ментата, готовясь к государственному ужину с отцом. После этих занятий должны были проходить уроки танцев (которые Венсиции нравились гораздо больше), затем — правил поведения за столом, чтобы отточить знание формальных премудростей, принятых на встречах Ландсраада. Всех принцесс — от двенадцатилетней Ирулан до малышки Руги, которая едва выросла из ползунков, — необходимо было подготовить должным образом.

— Ваш царственный отец желает, чтобы за столом вы блистали не только красотой, моя леди, — произнёс ментат. — Важно, чтобы принцесса семьи Коррино могла с должной сообразительностью и умом вести разговор на любые темы.

Челис, вторая дочь императора Шаддама Коррино IV, полностью сосредоточилась на книге, морщила брови от усердия и стремления угодить отцу. Ирулан смотрела, как едва заметно шевелятся её губы, когда девочка разбирает сложный отрывок.

— Я слышала, что отец читает наставления Зонепи, — прошептала ей Ирулан, когда учитель отвлёкся на Джозифу и Руги. — Может быть, тебе стоит сосредоточиться на нём.

Лицо сестры просияло и она пролистала книгу до раздела о Зонепи, набросившись на него с яростной энергией. Этой ночью она с Ирулан засиделись допоздна, заучивая ключевые отрывки из «Аналект» Зонепи и подготовив о нём остроумный диалог. К вечеру банкета в Ландсрааде и Челис, и Ирулан были готовы.

Император разговаривал с главой Дома Талигари о недавно собранном цикле афоризмов Зенсуфи, обсуждая политическую и мистическую подоплёку этих высказываний. Челис бросила на Ирулан заговорщический взгляд, когда в разговоре возникла пауза, она наклонилась к лорду Талигари и, стараясь взять нужный тон, произнесла:

— Не так ли было сказано у Зонепи: «Разум есть паутина и паук в ней, а истина – его жертва»?

Талигари выглядел хотя и удивлённым, но впечатлённым. Однако лицо Падишах-Императора, сидящего напротив него, потемнело:

— Зонепи! — прорычал он, голос его хлестнул будто плеть. — Этот шарлатан? Его последний труд не более чем куча вранья и самовосхвалений. Зонепи… — фыркнул он. — Вижу, мне следует сказать вашему наставнику, чтобы он и близко не подпускал вас к этим книгам, раз уж вы так быстро попали под влияние этой полуправды.

Он повернулся обратно к Талигари, оставив Челис сидеть с открытым ртом и лицом, пунцовым как от удара.

— Но… — она едва не задохнулась. — Но я…

Она в смятении взглянула на Ирулан: та улыбнулась и лицо сестры пошло красными пятнами.

— Ты!.. — выдохнула Челис, потом залилась слезами, оттолкнула кресло от стола и выбежала из зала.

В ответ на вопросительный взгляд отца, Ирулан лишь улыбнулась и пожала плечами:

— Моей сестре порой трудно справиться с эмоциями, — сказала она. — Разве не говорил старейшина Нул, что эмоции как ил, загрязняющий чистую воду, и очень важно смирить их, прежде чем действовать?

Отец широко ей улыбнулся и потрепал по щеке:

— Какой ясный ум! Ты настоящая Коррино, дорогая моя.

Все за столом посмотрели на Ирулан с восхищением и она с трудом справилась с румянцем триумфа, который чуть не испортил её хладнокровную бледность.

Так девочка по имени Ирулан узнала силу слов.

                                                                                                                                            *** 

  
— Твоя мать будет ужасно разочарована, — произнесла Марго Фенринг, неодобрительно поджав полные губы. Она пригласила Ирулан в свой будуар и принцесса не посмела ослушаться жены лучшего друга Падишаха-Императора. Казимир Фенринг тоже был здесь: он сидел перед камином и читал книгу, но Ирулан знала, что его близко посаженные глазки не упускают ни единой мелочи. Она стояла перед леди Марго, сложив руки в традиционном жесте смирения — поза, которой её научили в Бене Гессерит, однако мысли её были далеки от смирения.

— Я отдала им четыре года своей жизни, дорогая тётя, — прошептала девушка. — И выяснилось, что я им не подхожу.

— Выяснилось, что ты не собираешься брать на себя обязательства перед Орденом, — отрезала Марго голосом, который походил на удар бича. — Ты слишком часто торопишься, отказываясь проявлять терпение.

Ирулан почувствовала, как гнев бросился ей в лицо, она глубоко вдохнула и отогнала его от себя.

Какое ей дело до того, что думает о ней эта женщина? Эта ведьма, преданная и тем, и другим? Ирулан знала, на чьей она стороне — она Коррино. Она отважилась бросить взгляд на уродливого человечка, ближайшего наперсника своего отца, который нежился у огня. « _Слуга двух господ_ , — думала она, наблюдая отпечаток Ордена на его умном замкнутом лице и чувствуя, как по спине проходит озноб, — _Когда придёт время, кому ты останешься верен?_ » На миг она поймала его оценивающий взгляд и тут же отвела глаза.

— Простите меня, — прошептала девушка, уставившись в алый мраморный пол.

— Твой отец тоже будет разочарован, — произнесла леди Марго.

— Он уже говорил мне об этом, — сказала Ирулан, изо всех сил стараясь сдержать радость в голосе. Отец действительно так сказал. Он выглядел опечаленным, но Ирулан знала, что глубоко под всем этим разочарованием прячется настоящая истина: он не хотел терять её, не хотел отдавать Бене Гессерит гораздо сильнее, чем она сама. «Нам стоит послать к ним одну из твоих сестёр, — сказал он, — Возможно, так будет лучше. Я не учёл твоего мнения».

Ирулан улыбнулась про себя — да, теперь, когда она всё понимала, она улыбалась. Принцесса попросила отца об особой работе и он ей такую пообещал, и теперь всё неодобрение леди Марго и все непроницаемые взгляды её слабого с виду, но смертельно опасного на деле мужа ничего для Ирулан не значили.

Она напишет историю Дома Коррино.

                                                                                                                                           * * *

 

— …что ты сказала, Гани? — Ирулан оборвала рассказ и убрала волосы с маленького личика Ганимы, которое на фоне тёмных подушек из спайсового волокна казалось бледным и серьёзным. Как всегда Ирулан искала в её внешности черты Пола, но находила лишь мимолётные намёки на них: взгляд из-под опущенных век, особенная линия скул… В основном Ганима была похожа на свою мать, соперницу Ирулан и любимую Пола. _«И даже теперь я закрою её от убийц своим телом — дитя моей души, но не моей плоти»,_ — думала Ирулан и верила в это всем сердцем.

— Ничего, — ответила Гани. — Просто… — она замешкалась, потом выпалила: — Просто всё это было не так.

Ирулан нахмурилась, по спине её прошёл холодок. Она рассказывала отрывок из книги, над которой сейчас работала — «История Муад’Диба для детей» — сказку о том, как в детстве Пол спас Дункана Айдахо от каладанского морского змея.

— Мой отец не убивал змея одним ударом, — сказала Ганима, взгляд её тёмных, лазурно-голубых глаз сделался рассеянным и задумчивым, — а после того случая он даже заболел, — девочка тонко иронично улыбнулась — улыбка эта была слишком взрослой для её круглого детского лица.

Ирулан надеялась, что по её виду незаметно, как она дрожит. _«Мерзость!»_ — прошептала ей бене гессеритская выучка. _«Нет! — женщина вонзила ногти в ладонь, — Только не моя малышка, не дочь Пола!»_

— Ну, Гани, — спокойно произнесла она и поцеловала девочку в висок, — пожалуй, истории звучат лучше, когда их герои ведут себя героически. Иной раз мы приукрашиваем истории, когда рассказываем их.

— Я не уверена, что мой отец был героем, — задумчиво ответила Ганима. Потом она, кажется, разгадала выражение лица Ирулан и улыбнулась: — Но, конечно, ты права насчёт историй, тётя Ирулан.

Маленькая ладонь успокоительно похлопала Ирулан по руке.

– Я уверена, твоя следующая книга будет просто чудесной, — девочка снова откинулась на подушки и внимательно посмотрела на Ирулан. — Ты не расскажешь мне ещё одну? Пожалуйста!

                                                                                                                                           * * *

 

Ни для кого не было секретом, что Алия завела себе любовника. Ирулан смотрела на неё, засидевшуюся за завтраком — холёную, нарядную, пресыщенную — и пыталась скрыть сложную путаницу чувств, которую всегда пробуждала в ней эта молодая женщина.

— Ах, свояченица, — выдохнула Алия, обмакнув палец в сливки и начисто его облизав — её совершенно не заботило то, как похотливо это выглядело со стороны. — Тебе стоит попробовать.

Она кинула на Ирулан косой, синий от спайса взгляд — та лишь слабо улыбнулась в ответ. Она знала, как Алия зовёт её за глаза: _императорский писака, вечно девственная невеста!_ Они никогда не были особенно близки, однако с недавних пор отношение Алии стало более язвительным и едким. Ирулан знала, что говорят донесения Бене Гессерит насчёт Регентши, но отказывалась им верить — слишком это было нелепо. _«Быть одержимой, не распоряжаться более своим телом, своей зараженной плотью. И, что самое невероятное, пожелать такую участь самой себе»._ Нет, определённо, та Алия-Нож, неистовая, свободная девушка, которую Ирулан знала — и которой в глубине души завидовала — никогда бы такого не допустила.

— Хорошо ли тебе спалось, сестра? — голос Алии был сама заботливость, глаза же недобро искрились. — Ночью так холодно, когда ты одна.

_«Мраморная статуя, нетронутая, нелюбимая!»_

— Я работала допоздна, — Ирулан бесстрастно ответила на насмешку. — Мне никогда не бывает холодно, когда я пишу, — она допила и с достоинством поднялась из-за стола. — Доброго утра, сестра.

Уходя, она чувствовала спиной холодный взгляд Алии, её улыбка была как влажная ладонь на затылке.

_«Ах, Пол, я никогда бы тебя так не предала! Если бы ты только любил меня!..»_

                                                                                                                                     * * *

 

Поздно ночью принцесса Ирулан работает. Она пишет, свивая из пряжи слов сеть, чтобы поймать зыбкий силуэт Пола Атрейдеса — Муад’Диба, Квизац Хедераха, Императора. Своего мужа. Того, кто ушёл в пустыню, потерялся в богом проклятых песках дьявольского Арракиса. Ирулан пишет и пишет, и правда бежит от кончика её пера, пока она пытается поймать её. Она пишет чужие истории.

Далеко заполночь Ирулан откладывает их и пишет другие истории: истории, в которых Пол любит её, где она правит наравне с ним как Императрица, где она рожает ему красивых сильных детей и все ей завидуют.

А потом она рвёт написанное в клочья, как и всегда.

Иногда — редко — Ирулан пишет другие истории. Истории, в которых она не заложница, не разменная монета.

Истории, в которых она сама творит свою судьбу.

Они всегда начинаются на середине и никогда не заканчиваются. А как должна начинаться такая сказка? Как далеко Ирулан должна отмотать свою жизнь, чтобы найти отправную точку, с которой судьба могла бы стать её собственной? Да и куда бы завёл такой сюжет?

Впереди пустота, похожая на бесконечные пески.

Эти рассказы Ирулан тоже рвёт и возвращается к своим историям, ткёт словесную паутину, заключая хаос в цепи порядка. Обращаясь к прошлому, она придаёт вселенной форму, смысл.

И этого достаточно, чтобы заменить реальную жизнь. Почти всегда.


End file.
